1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a pick for playing a musical instrument and, more particularly, to a guitar pick attached to a retractable device which is mounted to the body of a guitar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art of music, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing a player of a musical instrument, having need for a pick, a suitable device whereby the pick can not be lost, either during the use thereof or misplacing the pick after use thereof.
Since guitar picks in themselves are small and very thin, they can be readily lost or overlooked when one wants to play a guitar. Often, a pick can be dropped and, because of the configuration and color, can become very difficult to find.
Thus, a problem occurs when a player inadvertently drops his pick during the playing of a number and must stop to find it.
Accordingly, the present invention which is hereinafter disclosed will overcome such problems.